Juego de la Muñeca
by itsBriella
Summary: Manipular era muy divertido, más si era a su conveniencia. Leve Ma x Gallerian. Crónicas Evillious. Drabble.


**Summary**: Manipular era muy divertido, más si era a su conveniencia. Leve Ma x Gallerian. Crónicas Evillious. Drabble.

**Disclaimer**: Las Crónicas Evillious no me pertenecen, sino a Mothy. Si me perteneciera, yo no sería tan cruel y ya habría revelado quién es Ma.

-:-

.

Juego de la muñeca

.

-:-

Guardó la pipa en su manga, aún saboreando el humo que residía en su boca. Relamiéndose los labios, observó a la muñeca con sumo cuidado y detalle. Era hermosa, y su tallado era tan delicado que era, simplemente, exquisita a la vista. Una gran muñeca, a decir verdad. E incluso guardaba algo tan cruel dentro de ella.

Aquello sólo la hizo más divina ante sus ojos.

Acarició sus cabello, fijando su vista en los ojos firmemente cerrados de la muñeca. Sus cabello diferían tanto de su ya no tan pequeña Némesis. Verde y azul. Sin embargo, conocía la maldad cuando estaba cerca de ella, y ambas tenían esa misma aura destructiva.

Si Némesis en realidad fuese su hija, diría que lo había heredado de sus progenitores,

Rió entre dientes, oyendo las firmes pisadas de Gallerian por los corredores de la gran y lujosa casa. Ladeó una sonrisa, aún acariciando las hebras suaves y sintéticas. La diversión a penas comenzaba.

Gallerian, alto y elegante, se asomó por la puerta como una sombra. Aquel ser despreciable, y a la vez, tan interesante. Su barbilla cuadrada y prominente, su nariz perfilada, su piel bien cuidada y sus cabellos azules como el cielo nocturno. Gallerian era un hombre bastante hermoso, y ella, fiel amante del arte, no podía negarlo.

Rió cantarina ente cuando el ceño del hombre se arrugó y sus ojos azules se hicieron más pequeños.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió despectivamente, mirando a la mujer con severo fastidio.

Ma sonrió, claramente divertida. Sus manos aún se movían entre las hebras de la muñeca, incluso trenzando un pequeño mechón.

—Vine a tráete los escritos sobre Julia Abelard que me pediste, cari —dijo suavemente, señalando con su codo unos papeles bien organizados en la mesa cercana. Se abrazó a la muñeca, sonriente—. Además, Michelle y yo queríamos pasar un tiempo de madre e hija.

Enfurecer a Gallerian era tan fácil como hacer llorar a un niño. Y justo como uno, Gallerian estampó su mano en la puerta. Musitando palabras malsonantes que no podía escuchar, se cruzó de brazos como un niño malcriado.

—Deberías ocuparte de la tuya propia —refunfuñó ácidamente.

Perdió su semblante burbujeante, pero lo recuperó fácilmente.

—Oh, vamos. Deberíamos traerla a que comparta con la pequeña Michelle —dijo sacudiendo la trenza, para después contonearse entre pasos hacia el hombre—. Podríamos jugar a la familia feliz.

—Preferiría comerme a mí mismo.

Ma suspiró, ladeando una lasciva sonrisa. Su kimono tapaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero era fácil darse cuenta de que sus movimientos eran, claramente, un coqueteo.

—Ahora que me lo recuerdas, hay una historia sobre la gula...—

—¿Nunca hablas sobre algo que no sea eso —masculló, dudoso— o Némesis?

La bruja se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo cada vez más burlona. Estaba a tan sólo un metro de distancia del juez, que con una aura pesada, demostraba lo mucho que le inquietaba su presencia. Y ella se regodeaba silenciosamente por sus logros.

—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

Ambos hicieron silencio. Un silencio que duró unos largos minutos.

Ma, aburrida, se dispuso a sacar la pipa de su manga, pero fue detenida por la mano del juez. Gallerian, firme como una roca, enredó los dedos de la mujer entre los suyos, respirando pausadamente. La bruja con HER rió suavemente, y frente al buque de la pereza, reposaron en la misma posición.

Estaba claro como el agua; su cometido había funcionado. Gallerian, a pesar de tener una inteligencia que ella misma envidiaba, había caído entre sus manos... Literalmente. Pero no le molestaba, y mentiría si dijese que no lo disfrutaba.

Valía la pena ser una vil y rastrera manipuladora. Valía la pena vivir un juicio eterno hasta el fin de la historia.


End file.
